


Peace To His Ashes

by Silco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco





	Peace To His Ashes

人類勝利了。

城牆轟然倒下，街道上的碎紙花揮灑有如繽紛的積雪。調查兵團被熱烈稱頌，是英雄。

英雄？不是向來氣短嗎？

 

大概是心血來潮，艾爾文去探望了以前的戰友和屬下，長眠的那群。他是由內地往希干希納區的返途中起了的念頭，馬車夫很明顯地露出了厭惡的臉色，看來聽聞不少調查兵團墓地的惡事，在艾爾文看來那都是些無稽而威嚇性的鄉野奇譚，但馬夫在掉轉馬頭後仍加速奔馳，彷彿怕被傳說裡的死人的晦氣追趕上。

「我打賭他認出你了，大概是記著你的禿頂，」利威爾從馬車的暗處發聲，不知道醒來多久了，也沒將遮光窗簾拉開，任憑自己坐在黑暗中，一張蒼白的臉卻明明滅滅的，「他知道你是誰，調查兵團團長，也知道你害死了多少人。他可不敢忤逆你，像我們，對吧？」

艾爾文不答話，望著窗外越發荒涼的風景裝作在思考。戰後兩人早早卸下了職務，但還是硬被總統慰留下來，美其名為顧問，事實上一點實質權力也沒有。利威爾也沉默下來，是自討沒趣或又睡了？艾爾文看得並不真切。

近來利威爾總是如此，睡眠時數長而不安穩，清醒的間隙短而急促，思緒如同易於流動的水銀般難以捉摸，偶爾像現在一樣口吐諷刺之詞。戰後他不像其他人一樣由於又富足起來的糧食放鬆地發福了，反而是消瘦下去，一點一點地，簡直像是病了。可是除此之外一切安好，仍舊成天跟著艾爾文跑。艾爾文想他大概是高度緊張的過渡，像被久久拉滿的弓弦在突然放鬆以後仍有些許的凝滯，無法避免，回歸後還是一把好弓，艾爾文便由著對方說沒事，雖然他認知裡更多的弓是被扔了了事。

墓園坐落在離牆壁很近的一座小丘上，路還不平，到達的時間已經超過了艾爾文當初和車夫說定的價錢，他給了對方整整五倍的錢（戰後他便恢復了從前貴族的闊氣，這讓利威爾挺不能諒解）這才看到車夫的眼神柔和下來，甚至下車來為他們開門，卻在關門時過於心急差點把利威爾又關了進去。利威爾罵罵咧咧地跳下車，神情像要開口怪他叫了這麼一部爛車，便發現自己已被罩上一身揚塵，馬車的。

「車是奈爾叫的。」艾爾文說。

 

夜晚的墓園只能聽見夜蟲鳴叫，踏進草叢能激起靜默，一波一波跟隨他們。墓群排列得很整齊，一期一期列隊著，像是在夾道歡迎來者，沉默而熱烈，給人錯覺以為墮入灰色迷宮，墓園總是另一個世界，再平靜也無法使人久留。

這是艾爾文戰後第一次來，他沒有藉口能推辭掉那些追思和悼念，卻一次也沒參加，甚至是他的葬禮，不知道若他地下有知會作何反應，他…

甚至是誰的？艾爾文搜索枯腸卻只能想到對方是一位幹部，而那是他的葬禮。他猶豫著開口問利威爾，後者卻拋下他先行一步，像從前那樣去悼念自己的部下了。為此艾爾文竟然稍微放下心來，連自己也說不清那是種什麼感覺，也隨著利威爾走過去。

他向過去的前輩和屬下道別，同時濃重而無法控制的哀傷與負罪感滋生，他無法分辨哪一個才是真正控制著他的。這些混合著的情緒先是漫過他的心頭，接著便令他在某個墓前生了根──儘管他不認識這個墓的主人──或許這便是他在戰後懦弱著不敢進入這荊棘之地的原因。他抬眼能看見利威爾肅穆的背影，隔著好幾排墓，行著正規的軍禮。他有好久沒看見利威爾規矩的軍禮，調查兵團的兵長對上級行的軍禮永遠鬆散，人盡皆知，而對方也從來不向他行禮，那不必要。他身體裡那些混亂的情感很快被吸引去，彷若被恆星吸引，於是他也行了禮，幻想中右手的記憶鮮明地崩騰，移動到胸膛上心臟前的位置。想當然爾，從來沒有解脫，所以那只是促使他產生一絲力氣再去探望烈士們。

當艾爾文最終氣力全失，在104墳群前盯著早逝的少年們新挖的墓，茫然地想著人類的勝利或許是失敗，如果清醒的人都已被他親手送向死亡，那麼步向滅絕的路途會比他計算的要短得多。艾爾文嘲笑自己，今晚他的思緒被攪亂得像巨人的食糜，酸澀怨懟毫無頭緒。利威爾碰了碰他的手臂，聲音把他拉回現實中，即使只是用一條用情絞成的薄弱的絲線。

「你要在這裡過夜嗎？」

艾爾文低頭看向利威爾，搖搖頭，後者向外走，而他則否，看向下一排墓。

他原本以為的104期的墳群並非墓園的盡頭，最裡頭是三個與世隔絕而顯得孤伶伶、卻又看似緊密的墓，他要走過去，卻被利威爾叫住，「喂！不要過去了。」

他有點不解，利威爾的臉色看起來越發慘白，表情卻很堅定，站得遠遠的，看來根本不想靠近那些墓。

「別去。」利威爾這次帶上了些許懇求的語調，艾爾文突然發現自己很懷念那語氣，是對方在床上受不了的時候發出來的那種真切語氣。而他們很久沒有做了，自從戰爭後就再也沒有過，彷彿他們的親密是靠戰爭發展起來的，除此之外殘餘不留。這話半真半假，沒有戰爭他們不可能相遇，但艾爾文懷疑自己能在各種各樣的情況下找到利威爾，而後者總會妥協，敗下陣來，如同現在。

他預料的錯了，利威爾如箭般飛竄過去擋在艾爾文身前。

「那是什麼特別的墓嗎？」

「不，只是一般的，」利威爾說，稍微鎮定了點，「你不會想特地瞧上一眼。」

艾爾文皺眉，並不是因為看不見墓，他越過利威爾能看見，而是因為利威爾反常的行為。他大步踏去，墓的確沒什麼特別的，跟其他的一樣，灰色的石頭方正肅穆，除了上頭沒有刻亡者的期數，只刻了名字和死亡日期。他略略地掃過一眼，數字跳入他的視線，有兩個人死亡日期同樣在六年前，而最後一個則獨自死在戰爭結束的那天。

他只覺得冷汗涔涔划過他的後頸。

伊莎貝爾。

法蘭茲。

利威爾。

艾爾文猛然回頭，最後那一人已經不見了。

什麼也沒落下。

 

假使早晨能給他一絲寬慰，他願意使黑夜無盡啊。

 

END


End file.
